Defeating the Elite Four, Sand sib style!
by Jugbean
Summary: ...Title self explanatory. XD Or what you get when Kankurou introduces to his younger brother a handheld game console.


Defeating the Elite Four - Sand Sib style! 

**fic UNBETAED, first naruto fic…only for this penname. Heh.** no sue or flame pls. i'll betaread it some other time when i find the time. heck i'm a major procrastinator...so sue me already. (runs away) NO! i was joking, do not sue pls!

_gaara,_

_kankurou. _

_**no pairings, sand brothers fic!**_

a REALLLY random idea that i knew I just had to get it down in word processor. Ehehehe. XD

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Naruto, Nintendo nor the Pokemon franchise. **Look, will I still be here writing fics if I did? Jeez... All I own is a pathetic Gameboy Color console, and it's not even a Gameboy Advance! So don't sue!

...And the title says it all. XD Or what you get when Kankurou introduces Gaara to a Gameboy.

_Hopefully in-character, meant-to-be light humor, sand brothers fic _

_-_

Outside, it was snowing in Sunagakure.

Gaara sat at his desk, and tried not to be distracted by the sounds his older brother was making.

It was hard, considering how Kankurou was making a scene of himself by dodging left and right in where he was seated right in front of the busy, working Kazekage who had a mountainous pile of paperwork stacked high before him. It did not help matters that Kankurou sometimes went, "Gahhh!" in frustration when his character did something stupid in his gaming console, or exclaimed "yes!" in a harsh, characteristically Kankurou way when something good came out of his gaming expedition in his own virtual world.

"Kankurou." Gaara finally leant back in his chair with a suppressed heavy sigh. He tried to refrain from rubbing his tired eyes. He had gone on nearly two days straight in a row without sleep, and even the seemingly infinite supply of caffeinated coffee mugs supplied by the Kazekage's subordinates were losing their effects.

"Sorry, Gaara." But Kankurou did not sound apologetic at all, in fact, far from it. He continued to gesticulate his hands wildly as he tried to beat the crap out of someone in his gaming console.

Gaara forced himself to concentrate once more, returning back to his towering paperwork. He repeatedly reminded himself that it was not often his siblings dropped by to visit him, not like he needed it. But since the fight with Naruto, Gaara had learnt not to take the people around him for granted as much.

"I'm trying to concentrate, Kankurou." Gaara said tonelessly, raising a fist to rest against his pounding temples. His brother had cursed at the gaming console in between his hands.

"Gaah!! It just won't die!"

Gaara looked on in wordless amusement as he watched his brother battle the thing out of his virtual world. Kankurou unleashed a string of curses that Gaara never thought a normal sand nin would be capable of, and his older brother, for a moment, looked like he was about to slam the Gameboy Color down onto the Kazekage desk.

"Kankurou, it costs money." Gaara stated matter-of-factly. He knew Kankurou had taken up at least twelve missions before he had saved enough yen to buy that technologically-advanced gadget from a nearby village. He knew, because Temari had nagged at Kankurou's non-frugal ways for two days in a row till she finally let the matter est.

"Gaara, it won't die!" Kankurou sounded exasperated.

"That's because you're not being patient with it." Gaara said in a business-like tone before he rubbed his temples and picked up the paperwork again. He took a sip at his coffee mug, before signing a few documents in his sight. From the corner of his eyes, he caught Kankurou _nearly _holding out his middle finger at the Gameboy Color screen.

Gaara did not have to wonder where Kankurou had gotten his genetically violent tendecies from.

Another half an hour passed uneventfully like a routine - Gaara working on his paperwork and sipping on his coffee, Kankurou cursing at his game as he tried to battle the Elite Four with just three pokemon in his belt...

Until Kankurou's voice interrupted Gaara's train of thoughts.

"Hey, little brother, why don't you help me kill that Lance piece of shit?"

That was when Gaara blinked, and looked up from his paperwork. His hands stilled in the motions where he was previously sorting out some disorganized documents, and the pen between his fingers was held in mid-air.

Kankurou snapped, "You heard me," and he shoved the Gameboy Color console in Gaara's way. "C'mon, help me defeat the last Elite Four member! He just won't DIE! That damn bastard!"

And Gaara returned back to sorting out his paper materials. The only sounds were his pen scratching against his paperwork once more. "No." A simple, monosyllabic reply, characteristic of the quiet Kazekage.

"Why not?" Kankurou now sounded irritated, mostly exasperated, as he continually insisted in Gaara accepting the Gameboy Color in his hands. "C'mon, just a fight. Just one." He persuaded, sounding desperate even, something which Gaara was very well aware was uncharacteristic on his older brother's part.

Perhaps, that was what made Gaara sigh, silently press his fingers to his temples, before giving his brother a look. "I said, no." But his resoluteness was fading as Kankurou nearly pleaded.

"I'll help bring you more of your favorite Werthers' toffees if you help me just this once." Kankurou insisted, and nearly grinned when he watched his little brother silently albeit begrudgingly accept the Gameboy Color console in his hands, his Kazekage robe-sleeves draping over the wooden desk.

Gaara was giving that dangerous one-of-a-kind Sabaku-no-Gaara death-glare to his older brother, but Kankurou knew he just HAD to defeat the Elite Four before he died in his younger brother's hands first. "Just one fight," he pleaded again, "I'll tell Temari not to nag at you for a week."

Gaara quietly considered the offer as his eyes surveyed the virtual screen before him - it was a simple picture of a green dinosaur-like thing stuck in a battle with a stretchy, elastic-looking dragon thing. The Kazekage narrowed his eyes - why the hell did his older brother played with these stupid lifeless things that resembled more worthless animals than monsters? And who was this Lance person with that cape behind his back who had all six dragon pokemon in his arsenal?

But Kankurou's offer was too tempting to refuse. After all, Temari had been exceptionally naggy past these few days, with Kankurou's excuse of it being 'the time of the month for women' again. Temari _did _nagged at Gaara far too much about 'having enough sleep and food' for him to remember.

Gaara pressed a finger on his throbbing temple again before nodding smally. His voice was quiet. "Werthers." He repeated.

Kankurou nodded vehemently, his uncharacteristic grin overbearing for his little brother to get used to.

And Gaara positioned his fingers at the A, B button of the gaming console, and stared at the stupid small screen.

"What's...this?" He was referring to the leaf dinosaur with a bulb-like thing on his back.

"Venusaur." Kankurou explained as he pulled his chair closer to his Kazekage brother. He looked over Gaara's shoulder, and pointed to the grass-elemental pokemon. "His best moves are Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Cut and Body Slam. But Lance's dragon pokemon are too strong. Damn him and his stupid Dragonites and 'Nairs!" Kankurou was cursing before his little brother even before he knew it, causing Gaara to close his eyes at the unnecessary noise abit, "Bloody orange pumpkin looking things and those damnable stretchable dragon bastards!"

"...Kankurou." Gaara said his eyes close, hinting for his brother to shut up. Kankurou took heed, and promptly did, for fear that his little brother would refuse to help him if he continued the noisy string of curses.

_Stupid Dragonites! _Kankurou cursed in his heart, though.

"What are these circles?" Gaara narrowed his eyes at the red and white things by the corner.

"Pokeballs." Kankurou explained, rather patiently, which was strange, being Kankurou.

"How come I have three, and that Lance guy has six?" Gaara furthur inquired.

"'Cause I'm strong! And I don't need to have all six pokemon to defeat his lousy pack of dragons! Three will do!" Kankurou shouted with resolute fury.

"...But you're dying." Gaara pointed out quietly as he stared at the miserable remaining HP of Kankurou's Level 83 Venusaur.

"I know that! That's why I asked you to help!" Kankurou yelled.

Gaara glared at his brother for the unnecessary noise again, and effectively shut the puppet master up. He glanced down at the gaming console, before maneuvering around the menu list on his own via the directional buttons experimentally.

Kankurou watched on as his little brother silently navigated the item list, the pokemon menu list, and finally rested his eyes on the main screen where the battle was still held mid-way.

"So?" Kankurou knew Gaara always looked thoughtful like this when his brains, which IQ definitely only seconded that of Shikamaru's 200, had thought of something. He looked expectantly at his little brother whose eyes were calmly fixated on the Gameboy Console screen.

"You have 3 Max HP items." Gaara stated matter-of-factly.

"No shit, Sherlock." Kankurou rolled his eyes, and earned a death-glare by his brother in result.

"And 5 Max Revives."

"Uh-huh." Kankurou tried very, very hard not to roll his eyes.

And in less than a few nanoseconds, Gaara's fingers had begun its actions against the A and B buttons. Kankurou could only blink, as Gaara, within five moves, had taken down Lance's Dragonair.

Then Kankurou yelled, "Gaara! I've only two pokemon left now that Venusaur is K'Oed!"

Gaara's narrowed glare told his brother to shut up, as he quietly Max-Revived Kankurou's Venusaur while Articuno took to the battlefront temporarily.

Kankurou's eyes widened as his little brother took Lance down and chipped his pokemon's defenses bit by bit. So Gaara's mind worked nearly the same way as the Nara boy's as well, having thought of practically twelve moves ahead of that stupid, seemingly invincible Elite Four Lance.

Half an hour passed, as Gaara slowly, but patiently K'Oed one dragon pokemon after another, leaving his older brother looking behind his shoulders in quiet, resigned awe.

At the end of it all, when the credits flashed on screen, and the only pokemon left in Kankurou's virtual trainer belt was Zapdos, Kankurou could only snatch his Gameboy Color from Gaara's hands in gleeful delight as he pumped his fists into the air in a very out-of-Kankurou way.

"Dammit! I hate to say this, little brother, but you make a great pokemon trainer!" Kankurou finally exclaimed when he had calmed down, moving back into his seat across the Kazekage table.

Gaara only looked up quietly. He mused about how the throbbing in his temples had eased the moment he had begun the fight with Lance the dragon pokemon trainer a.k.a. used-to-be the game's champion till he, as Kankurou's pokemon trainer, defeated it.

The Kazekage only nodded smally to that rare compliment paid by none other than his brother, before he resumed his business-like manner, and returned back to his paperwork that somehow seemed to have grown in its thick inches while Gaara had paid it no attention in the past few minutes.

There was a tingling sensation pricking at the end of Gaara's fingers as he picked up his pen again.

For a moment, while Kankurou resumed to play his Pokemon game again, Gaara looked down at his hand and his fingers where they had previously pounded at the A and B buttons of the Gameboy Color console.

It was only for a split second, but Gaara found himself pushing away his coffee mug, _and _paperwork altogether.

"Kankurou." He called his older brother, who looked up from his game.

"What?"

"Again." He demanded tonelessly.

Kankurou looked confused and elicited a 'what are you talking about?', before it hit him, and a very more-Temari-than-Kankurouish smirk tilted the edges of his lips. "Hah, if you ask me, Gaara, you're hooked already, aren't you?"

To which Gaara frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Kankurou." The quiet call of his brother's name sounded near a warning hiss.

"Fine, I'll drop it. We'll see if you can defeat the bloody Elite Four and the damnable Lance with just two pokemon this time, Gaara!"

And Gaara quietly responded with a, "No, just one," before he accepted the Gameboy Color in his hands.

Kankurou muttered something along the lines of "Man, someone's being self-confident already", which was ignored by his little brother.

The puppet master then pulled his chair closer to look over Gaara's shoulders once more as the Kazekage took to the Indigo Plateau battle arena with just a Venusaur once again.

**owari **

A/N:

apologies for unintended OOC-ness. I tried very hard to make Kankurou and Gaara I-C, so I'm hoping it worked...one way or another.

a few things I thought i should clear:

Yes, I know defeating Elite Four is a piece of cake..and Lance the dragon master is no kick either! Ahahaha, but it would be no fun if Kankurou could have defeated the Elite Four with the blink of an eye, right?? Rrright?

Oh yeah, I don't own Gaara's favorite Werthers' toffee sweets. ..Fine, I made that part up. So sue already. XD Jeez..

Don't ask me how Sunagakure no Sato has something so advanced like a Gameboy Color...Pretention is PART of a fic, okay? Hey, at least it's not a Gameboy Advance or a PSP! That'll be WAY TOO ADVANCED for a shinobi village like this!

Defeating Elite Four with 3 pokemon is a piece of cake, too, YES I KNOW. (to the pokemon gameboy fanatics) Especially with 3 Max Hp and 5 Max Revives.

I don't hate the dragon master Elite Four Lance just because I called him 'stupid' here a blasphemous amount of times. That's Kankurou. I love Lance! (glomps) and all his awesome dragon pokemon!

Yeah, I checked! (drumroll) a Nintendo Gameboy is counted as...a video game console!

I REPEAT, I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO, NOR THE POKEMON FRANCHISE, NOR DO I OWN VENUSAUR, LANCE, ARTICUNO, ZAPDOS, ELITE FOUR, yadda yadda. ALL I OWN IS ONE ANCIENT GAMEBOY COLOR WHICH NOBODY WILL EVER DREAM OF WANTING WHEN EVERYBODY'S HUNGERING OVER NINTENDO DS AND STUFF LIKE PS3 AND Wii.

So don't sue already! XD

Gaara forever! (X

p.s. and yes i do not write humor fics often. this is authoress' pathetic attempt at a meant-to-be-light-humor one. so this is once in a blue moon time when i do...so savor it while you can. grins sheepishly. and droppy a review!


End file.
